Death
by M'sGirl13
Summary: Harry Potter enters a nightmare where he relives the night of his parents death as Death himself.


Harry Potter lay down in his bed and closed the curtains. He had just finished playing a game of Wizarding Chess with his best friend Ron Weasley, he, obviously, had lost. He was dead tired and in great need of sleep. He had been studying like a mad bull for the past week for the O.W.L's exams (Ordinary Wizarding Levels), and with his nightmare's… he was always tired. His head hit the soft, plush pillow and his mind wandered off. His sore muscles relaxed and all the sounds of the other boys getting ready to go to sleep faded away. He gave in to sleep and his eyes finally started to droop. Conscience was leaving him and Dream World was coming. He sighed in defeat and let himself drift away...

James and Lily Potter were playing with Harry when they heard a knock. ''Lily, run! I'll hold him off!'' Those, she knew, were his last words. Lily knew Peter Pettigrew had sold them out to Lord Voldemort. They knew there had been a mole in their group, but never had they thought it would be poor, quiet, little Peter. But he was as sneaky as a mouse.. He had been their Secret Keeper, the only one who knew where they were hiding, the only one who could have told…

Lily grabbed Harry and ran up the flight of stairs as fast as she could. She laid him in his crib and whispered to him quietly as she rocked him back and forth. She was doing so to soothe him in a motherly fashion, but it was more for her then him. Lily could hear shouts coming from the first floor. ''AVADA KEDAVRA!'' a voice said. Her heart skipped a beat as she wondered who had shouted those unforgivable words. ''Harry, I love you, James and I love you so much Harry. Harry you are loved, so very loved,'' she said quietly. She could hear somebody slowly creeping up the stairs. That gave it away. James would have hurried up. Lily knew her life was coming to an end. Slowly, the doorknob turned and the hardwood door opened to reveal the most hideous creature she had ever seen.

His skin was chalky white, his fingers long and bony, his head round and bald and his beady blood red eyes, oh those horrid eyes. Voldemort, as he liked to call himself, was the darkest wizard alive. He loathed muggles (non-magical people) and muggle borns (witches and wizards who were born to muggle families, much like Lily herself). He could stand half-bloods (people like Harry, who had a muggle or muggle-born parent as well as a pureblood parent), but only those who would follow him and kiss the hem of his robes. To be frank, he was a hypocrite, after all, he himself was a half-blood.

He stood there, a grin plastered on his face, it was so wide that it would give the Chesire Cat a run for his money. His wand was out and ready to shout any jinxes (unlikely), hexes (possibility) or curses (there's the Voldemort we all know and love) that came to that crazy mind of his. Lily positioned herself so that she would be in front of Harry and his crib. Her lip was trembling, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her cheeks tear streaked. She was terrified. But like any other loving mother, she had to protect her child. She stood tall, chin up and spoke: '' Please, don't kill Harry, please, have mercy, kill me instead, please'' Voldemort looked at her and sneered. ''Move aside you stupid girl,'' he said, spitting out each word as if he had dirt in his mouth. She didn't budge, she didn't move an inch. Lily knew I was coming. There was no way around it. But he was her sun, she orbited around him, and she would do anything for him, no matter the consequences. And then for the second time that night he said it. I stood there in the shadows, sighed, snapped my fingers and watched as Lily Potter perished.

The **Killing Curse** ( _Avada Kedavra_ ) is a tool of the Dark Arts and one of the three Unforgivable Curses. It is one of the most powerful and sinister spells known to wizardkind. When cast successfully on a living person or creature, the curse causes instantaneous death. The curse couldn't be stopped, and was as fast as lightning.

As he said it, the whole room was illuminated in a vibrant green light. Two words was all it took for Lily Potter to drop dead. Her legs and arms were in a tangled mess, her hair covering half of her face and her eyes...Oh the eyes were the worst part. Her eyes, which had been bright green, were now dull and dead. Harry looked around the room, his eyes darting around. They fell onto his lifeless mother and the infant started to wail. It was such a sad sight, seeing a child cry for its mother. But what could I do? He pointed his wand and, ''AVADA KEDAVRA!'' shouted Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was pushed back by an invisible force that turned half the room to ruble. He had been severely hurt, but Harry, the infant, had survived with only a lightning bolt shaped scar. That was the night Harry Potter became know as the Boy-Who-Lived. The first person to have ever survived the Killing Curse.

Harry Potter woke up breathing heavily and his shirt thoroughly drenched in sweat. He reached over the bed and took hold of a small bottle. The vial contained a dark violet liquid substance. He drank the potion and felt it come into effect. It was a Dreamless Sleep potion. It was meant to be used when having trouble to sleep. He only took it every two nightmares, because it would become addictive. It was the fourth time that week that the fifteen year old had woken up from a nightmare and had to drink it. It was always the same one, except every time it was from a different perspective. The first night he had seen everything in his mother's eyes. It had been a most unpleasant experience, due to the fact that right when the killing curse had he reached his… her… the bod, he had felt the most uncomfortable feeling in his chest. It didn't hurt, like he would have thought, but it was extremely odd. It was like he had felt her feelings, thought her thoughts and spoken her last words. It had been a bittersweet nightmare, which had been odd because after all, it was a nightmare. But had only seen your parents three times in your life, well, then maybe you would feel the same.

It seemed that this time he had seen everything in deaths perspective…


End file.
